


Things that go bump in the night

by MinYoonglesss



Series: Kpop one shots [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, OT7, OT8, Sleep, Sleeping Together, Sleepwalking, monsta x - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinYoonglesss/pseuds/MinYoonglesss
Summary: monsta x invites you over for a sleepover, which is great, except you're an avid sleepwalkerFLUFFhopefully the first out of a whole bunch of one shotsrequests are open :))





	Things that go bump in the night

**Author's Note:**

> Things that go bump in the night
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I have had a small issue with sleepwalking before and it's so disorientating and weird and I kinda wish I had Monsta X when it happened lmao.. hence this fic was born

Sleepwalking was an issue you had been dealing with since you were ten years old. Whilst it didn’t occur every night, and on those rare occasions you thanked your lucky stars to wake up in your own bed, more often than not you were startled awake by the incessant shaking of your shoulder and your mum’s anxious expression upon realising you were crashed out on the carpeted stairs of your family home. You couldn’t quite pinpoint what triggered it exactly, whether it be stress, restlessness, or just an intense dream, but the fact that you didn’t know what caused it made you even more anxious. Girly, gossipy Sleepovers in middle school just weren’t an option after your best friends watched in horror as you raided the kitchen cupboard for crackers and then promptly fell asleep on the porch of her back garden, and even your parents were tired of wrestling your hairbrush out of your hand and steering you back to bed. The point was, this ongoing issue was just that; ongoing, and no matter how many sleeping medications you tried, whichever way you positioned your bed or however many times you locked your bedroom door, inevitably you would wake up with a new bruise after bumping into your kitchen counter at 4 in the morning. 

Sleepwalking had altered your life rather inconveniently in your young adult years too. Normally students in their second year of university, like yourself, would be living in a house with a bunch of roomates to make the rent cheaper, going out and sleeping at 3 in the morning to wake up at noon the following day. This was not you however, as the epidemic that caused you to sleep anywhere but your bed seemed to control your life now, you opted to living in a tiny one-bedroom on the suburbs of the city where the rent was a cheap as it could be due to lack of roomates. Whilst this may sound kinda lonely, you were ok. You still went to class everyday, had plenty of friends- you just preferred to sleep in solace where no one would judge you for your little problem. The only downside was that you were completely not used to sleeping in front of anyone, the whole idea caused immense anxiety to race throughout your body for fear of being ridiculed, so when Jooheon invited you over to spend the night in the flat he shared with his friends to watch movies and eat pizza your immediate response was obviously “No”. 

“Aw Y/N why not?” Jooheon whined, a pout evident on his face as he stared at you over his textbook. You had both been vegged out in the library for two hours now, trying to be good students, but giving up in the first 15 minutes by flicking bits of paper at each other and airdropping memes of hyungwon to random people dotted in the library. 

“Because.. I’m busy.. With stuff, and, yeah.. Really busy, sorry” You mumbled, hiding behind your textbook and randomly highlighting a word to look busy. Jooheon was obviously not impressed by this answer and raised an eyebrow suspiciously at your obviously shitty excuse.

“I’m sensing a bit of bullshit Y/N. You always say no when I invite you over”

“That’s because you always ask me when I’ve got stuff to do” You huffed, looking up at his pouty face.

“We’re in the same class!” He raised his voice to a loud whisper, causing glares from other students being thrown his way. “We have the same amount of work, and I know you don’t have any assignments due because you were yelling about how you already submitted yours yesterday, so don’t act like you don’t have time for your favourite 7 people in the entire world” and he punctuated his point by flicking another piece of paper your way, which hit you square on the forehead. He did have a point, you didn’t have work and out of the friendships you forged in the first year of uni, the 7 dumbasses that included Jooheon were by far your closest and most dearest. You knew of Jooheon when you were in your first few lectures, still too timid to talk to anyone, but after being put in a group together he really brought you out of your shell, and introduced you to his flatmates and best friends shortly after and BOOM. friendship was born. You had mentioned that you’ve slept walked once or twice and shared the funny anecdotes where your brother had to run away from you whilst you tried to brush his hair, but you never mentioned that it was something that occurred almost every night. 

You just didn’t know how the other guys would react, how anyone would react for that matter, as it was embarrassing enough dealing with it on your own. Jooheon would definitely laugh at you, but the others? What if they thought you were weird? Kihyun being a tad motherly would overreact, you already knew, probably try and take you to a psychiatrist in the morning, Hoseok would make fun of you, Hyunwoo would probably awkwardly stare in that special way he does and silently judge, it would just be a mess. No, you would much rather stay at home.

“Pleeeeeeeeeease!” Jooheon begged, his eyes scrunching as he smiled at your agitated expression. “We’ll eat pizza, we can play GTA, watch movies, I think Minhyuck wants to show you his whale collection, oh and Kihyun misses you so you have to come, I won’t take no for an answer.” He huffed in conclusion and folded his arms.

“No”

“Please. It’ll be fun.”

“Will it though?”

“Yes. don’t make me do the thing Y/N”

“I’m desensitized from the thing Jooheon”. You were not. Jooheon was already raising his fingers into that lil’ peace sign. You could feel him summoning the aegyo around him and a sparkle appeared in his eyes.

“Plz” his voice raised unnaturally high. How did he do that?!

“Urgh. fine. Now stop. People are looking”

‘You love it though”

“Leave me alone”

*******

The day had come. Your overnight bag was packed, pyjamas folded and you were being gnawed at with anxiety. As you shook off your shoes and jacket in the entryway of the flat and thanked Changkyun for taking your bag an idea hit. You couldn’t sleepwalk if you didn’t sleep right? It would seem that was the only answer to save yourself from this predicament and embarrassment. Don’t get me wrong, it’s not that you didn’t trust the guys or love them any less- but this was a problem you lived with from a very young age, the one sleepover you had experienced was traumatizing and the last thing you wanted was for the same thing to repeat itself this many years down the line. So it was settled, sleep was for the weak as you settled onto the sofa with Hyungwon and initiated the platonic cuddle sesh that was bound to last for the majority of the night, Hyungwon already tossing a blanket over the top of you and Hyunwoo peeking his head out the kitchen.

“Y/N would you like a drink?”

“Uh yeah, coffee please”. 

The evening had gone well so far, Minhyuck did indeed show you his whale collection which was actually adorable, you smashed Kihyun’s ass at GTA and now everyone was piled into the living room to watch marvel movies into the early hours of the morning. You were sat between Hyungwon and Hoseok, his muscular arm working as the perfect pillow that you really didn’t want to give into. Eventually, much to your annoyance it became a bit more clear that much like everyone else in the room, you were trying extremely hard to fight off the call of sleep. The two coffees from earlier kept you hyper post movie marathon, but now you could feel yourself crashing. Hoseok could feel your head becoming a bit of a dead weight on his shoulder and moved slowly to put his arm around you and bent closer to your ear.

“Y/N, are you sleeping?” he whispered, trying not to awaken the other members crashed out around you. 

“No” you grumbled rather unconvincingly, your voice thick with sleep and your eyes barely open as you peeked up at Hoseok’s amused expression.

“You can sleep if you want babe, I’ll turn the movie off”, he offered, leaning forward slightly to grab the remote.

“No, no, I’m still watching” you lied, the slight raise of panic in your voice alerting the attention of Kihyun who was below your feet on the floor. He looked up at you in worry, considering the time was now 2 am, how could you not be tired?

“Are you sure Y/N? it‘s really late, we can always finish it in the morning” Kihyun offered, rubbing a soothing hand on your knee, really not helping considering you may as well have already been fast asleep.

“Yeah I’m really tired actually” Jooheon added, Hyunwoo grumbled in agreement, pretty much dead asleep too. It seemed everyone in the room was super tired and ready to call it a night. “Welp” you thought. Guess a movie isn’t an excuse to stay awake anymore. 

“You wanna go to sleep Y/N?” Kihyun asked again, the soothing touch not stopping and also not helped by the fact that Hoseok had started to stroke your hair comfortingly from the top of your scalp to the bottom of your shoulders whilst you could hear the even and rhythmic thump of his heart. It had also started to rain heavily outside, the sound settling a quiet and cozy ambiance throughout the whole room, Sigh, if only going to sleep was that simple.

“You guys can for sure, I’m just not really tired.’ Your lie was completely foiled however by the utterly massive yawn you let out that very second, causing Hoseok to snigger at you and let out a huff of air against your head. 

“Really? ‘Cause to be honest I think you look pretty tired” Kihyun bemused, smirking at how obviously you were nearly out cold by the way you slumped against Hoseok and your slow-blinking eyes. You merely grumbled out a response before accepting your fate. Y/N down. You just prayed and prayed tonight would be the one night you stayed put, cursing Jooheon in your head at how he convinced you to do this. Pretty please may Hoseok’s arm be heavy enough to hold you down and stop you from wandering their entire flat. 

*****  
It would seem the universe was well and truly against you tonight. Not that you would know, but anyone awake would have watched you struggle and stumble with Hoseok’s arm, to which he barely stirred being so fast asleep, and watch you stagger to the kitchen. After bumping into the kitchen island three times on the tender part of your waist (you know, you bump into a corner and it feels like you’ve been shot) you wandered into the bathroom, knocked a few bottles into the bath and then finally came to a standstill by the window in the hallway where you eventually collapsed and would apparently spend the rest of the night. 

At around half past 5 in the morning, Kihyun woke up, and being incredibly thirsty, made his way to the kitchen. He hadn’t noticed your figure missing, plus since it was December and daylight savings and all that, the room was still very dark. He sipped his water and was just about to turn around and take his place back on the chair in the living room when he noticed something out the corner of his eye. What would appear to be a lump by the window, barely illuminated by the city lights that definitely wasn’t there before was crumpled on the floor. It took a closer look and a quick glance to your empty place on the sofa that Kihyun realised that lump was you. He huffed out a laugh of disbelief as you slept on peacefully, seemingly not fazed by the fact that you were sleeping on a cold wooden floor. He peered closer at your face as he tried to figure out what to do. He realised quickly that he definitely couldn’t leave you to freeze but also didn’t want to scare you...even though you were clearly sleeping soundly now he read somewhere you should never wake up a sleepwalker and decided help was what he needed. 

“Hyung… Hyung..” He whispered, shaking Hoseok’s shoulder slightly. Hoseok’s eyes fluttered open and he peered up at Kihyun, annoyed that he had be woken from his sleep for no apparent reason. However Kihyun’s eyes were a bit panicked, which caught his attention quickly.

“Uhm, I think I need your help with something, I don’t know what to do about Y/N”. It was only then Hoseok noticed the empty spot on his left that you once resided in, and he staggered up ready to follow Kihyun to wherever you were.

“What happened to her? Is she hurt? Is she crying?” A ton of possibilities whirred through Hoseok’s head at Kihyun’s concerned expression. The younger shushed him after glancing at all the other slumbering members and ushered him quickly to the kitchen.

“She’s fine… just.. Look” And he pointed to your figure slumped on the floor. Hoseok’s eyebrows raised in surprise at this, his face distorting to complete confusion about what could possibly prompt you from leaving the cozy confines of his arm to sleeping on the cold floor. 

“Is she...dead?” Hoseok joked, still staring at your sleeping and seemingly unbothered form. “Do we like… wake her?” he asked seriously this time, looking to Kihyun’s face for an answer.

“I mean, she can’t stay there all morning, she’ll be so confused when she wakes up” Kihyun added concernedly. “I think we should wake her up… gently.” And the younger took the first steps to coaxing you awake. Crouching by your form he gingerly took your upper arm and shook it slightly, watching as your eyes moved and fluttered underneath your eyelids. A couple more shakes and sweet calls of your name and your eyes lazily opened, as you were dazed upon just waking up. When you realised your surroundings though, the two people peering at you worriedly and processing the cold hard floor that was not the sofa you originally fell asleep on, caused you to panic and response was anything but gentle .

SLAM! Amidst your panic and the fright from seeing two men staring down at you, your surprise caused you to instinctively scramble backwards and slam your head into the wall behind you. You immediately grabbed your head in pain as you realised your weird sleeping habits were exposed, and now all your friends were going to judge you and the whole situation became a bit too much, so much so you couldn’t stop the hot tears from welling and spilling out of your tired eyes, the only noise you were capable of was awkward gasps of air as you processed the situation and your head throbbed in pain. 

“Hey, hey, hey, woah, oh my gosh Y/N it’s ok” Kihyun shushed, immediately grabbing you underneath the armpits to pull you against him on the floor. He held your waist tightly whilst cradling your head, rushed apologies spilling from his mouth as he shushed you and listened to your wails. 

“It’s ok, It’s ok” he repeated over and over again, you shoved your face in his neck, not being able to face him or Hoseok at this very moment. You were so embarrassed, plus now you were crying like an infant, and your head hurt. This whole thing was a terrible idea. 

“I’ll get some ice” Hoseok said, patting your head softly, and hastily making his way to the kitchen to break up some ice cubes for your throbbing bump. Kihyun continued to rock you, holding you tight and only pulling away to look at your face when the crying has seized. How the other members hadn’t woken up yet he couldn’t figure out, considering the ruckus they had just made- but he was more concerned about your flushed face and watery eyes glistening in the dim light of hallway. 

“Y/N, what was all that about?” He questioned gently, still petting your head soothingly against the bump. “You were sleepwalking right? No big deal baby, did I scare you that bad? I’m sorry” He whispered against the shell of your ear, your face still shoved into the crook between his neck and shoulder. 

“It’s not just that..” You huffed, and then shuddered due to the amount of crying as you gathered the courage to look at him. “I sleepwalk every night, Kihyun, and now you’ll all think I’m weird, and you won’t invite me over again, and now you’re judging me, and oh gOd I’m crying ew…” You were cut off by Kihyun’s small laugh and the cold compress of ice on the back of your head thanks to Hoseok who was crouched behind you.

“We’re not judging you Y/N” Kihyun laughed, wiping away the remnants of tears on your cheeks with the pad of his thumb. “I was worried about you sure, but why would we not invite you over again? Silly.” He finished, pulling you back into him and rocking you once again. 

“You know Y/N, I thought it was kind of cute” Hoseok added, making you huff a tearful laugh. “Sure, it wasn’t great to fall asleep with you in my armpit, and then find you sleeping on the floor.. But I guess I’ll have to hold you down harder next time” He quipped, making both you and Kihyun roll your eyes.

“How about no Hoseok” Kihyun deadpanned. “Y/N needs to be tucked back in, a cup of tea and to go back to sleep. It’s still 5 in the morning.” You could agree happily with that, and was about to wobble your way back to standing when Kihyun held you tighter again against his chest. “Wait ...is that why you didn’t want to go to sleep?” He questioned you quietly. Your head fell down in embarrassment, the whole idea sounded stupid now. 

“Maybe.” You muttered with downcast eyes. Kihyun pressed his lips against your temple and breathed another small laugh.

“Silly Y/N, this is a no judgement zone, you’re free to walk wherever you want, asleep or awake, no one is going to make fun of you” and he pressed his head against yours in a hug before standing up and pulling you with him. Instead of leading you back to the crowded living room though, he held your wrist gently and led you to Hoseok’s room where the latter was already waiting, arms holding the duvet open to cocoon you as soon as you laid down, a steaming cup of tea ready on the side table. You allowed yourself to be blanket burritoed before Kihyun tucked himself on the other side of you, already gently tugging strands from the top of your head to help soothe you to sleep. You were already so tired, and Hoseok and Kihyun were so warm that it wasn’t long before you were dozing off again, occasionally waking to sip your tea. When it was all gone, you snuggled down properly and let yourself drift off to the sound of both boys talking quietly either side of you. So what if you didn’t wake up where you left off, you were in the no judgement zone and you were fucking tired. Goodnight.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Who the FUCK spilt all my shampoo?!” 

“Uhmmmmm… so basically..”


End file.
